


Sprawling

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "This isn't it."
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sprawling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



"Tell me again of Windaria," Makenshi said as he looked up at a lilac sky. 

"This isn't it," Kaze replied quickly. If some part of Windaria had been folded into Wonderland, what would he even do? Even with Chaos defeated, worlds were still gone either or entirely or merged into the sprawling whole that offered them endless wandering. 

"I know." Makenshi stepped over a procession of tiny pink shrubs scurrying across the road, perhaps to plant themselves closer to a violet lake. 

"Then why..." 

Makenshi reached for Kaze's hand and Kaze accepted. He knew... 

"I want to remember it too."


End file.
